Naruto the Pirate Legacy
by AU Man
Summary: Naruto left without the use of chakra after an incident, happens upon a ship in the sewers and his whole life changes. NarutoXYugitoXFemSasuke Rated M for freedom
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo AU Man here and this is my 1st story plz I beg you to criticize even flames will be gladly accepted**

**Now this story was strongly inspired by yurei king's story Konoha's 3 Course Shinobi so**

**much in fact you may notice some similarities but I will be making the** **stories different THIS I SWEAR!**

"speech"

'thoughts'

**"angry/demon speech"**

**'angry/demon thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or one piece**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 1: One long night_

**_(Hospital: Special cases room 3D)_**

"Oooh Minato why, why if we had sat down we could've figured something out." rang the aged voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi otherwise known as the third hokage. Even though he was previously retired enjoying the days away from the hell of paperwork, he now has to resume his post due to the recent death of his successor.

"But even as i say this I realize how wrong I am" he sighs while trying to figure out his next move but his thoughts are soon interrupted by the bundle inside the crib suddenly crying. "Oh, and little Naruto your life will be a hard one." he spoke to it as he took from the crib, immediately the baby silenced enjoying the warmth of another human. As Hiruzen watched the little boy smile and giggle admiring his distinctive features like his deep blue eyes and the three whisker marks on each cheek marking him a jinchūriki, he failed to notice the tiny hands reaching for his beard.

"OW!" he yells half in pain half in surprise and with his head down and his hat in range baby Naruto snatches the hokage's hat right off Sarutobi's head. "Oi, gaki give that back!" he playfully yelled yanking the hat from Naruto causing him to go into a fit of giggles.

"Heh just like your father, after my hat before you're even ready, you're gonna have to wait awhile 'fore you can wear this little one." he laughed. But his laughter was soon ended by an unexpected guest.

"Lord hokage your presence is requested by the council" spoke a monotone voice. Hiruzen's robes billowed as turnaround slightly surprised, his mood souring as he registered the silver haired dog-masked anbu's words.

"Can't this wait?" he asked irritated. 'I don't want to deal those fools on the civilian council now.'

"I apologize sir, but they said it is urgent"

"Course it is it's always urgent" he sighed. "Alright Inu I want your squad patrolling the inside and outside of the hospital, no one gets in this room until I return." the third commanded his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Hai!" answered Inu as he shushined away.

Hiruzen then turned and sighed as he placed Naruto in the crib "Don't worry little one everything will be alright, I'll be back soon." he said to the baby walking away with his thoughts on a different track 'Now if only I could believe that myself but I just can't shake this feeling' he thought apprehensively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_1 Hour later_

Naruto slept peacefully in his crib his premature mind creating dreams of new colors and sounds he encountered during the day, his peaceful dreams will soon be interrupted though by the sudden presence of three figures in his room.

"The patrolling anbu?" spoke the intruder in the middle of their group.

"They are all incapacitated, a quick trip on the way out, they'll never know they were out cold." spoke the one on the right, who appeared to be an anbu but just like his counterpart on the left lacked the usual animal mask opting instead for a blank one.

"The old fool?" spoke the one in the middle again as he walked toward the crib, as he leaned over the crib Naruto dreams turned to nightmares causing him to whine.

"He's still held in the meeting deciding the child's fate Danzo-sama." spoke the one the left identifying the middle figure.

"Too bad his fate is already decided." he chuckled darkly. "Turn on the lights this has to be done perfectly to work."

"Hai." spoke the one on the right, as he flipped the switch Danzo became fully illuminated showing the bandages wrapped around his head and right eye and the black robe he wore that cradled his bandaged arm like a splint.

"Now, hand me the ink and brush I wish not to waste any more time." Danzo ordered.

"Hai, Danzo-sama" spoke the root operative on the right. "At risk of overstepping my boundaries what will this seal do the child?" he asked his voice portraying an almost unnoticeable hint of worry, too bad for him Danzo noticed it.

"Is that worry I detect in your tone?" Danzo asked.

"No, no sir just curiosity." he hurriedly assured, fearing that he might be sent for extra "conditioning" to rid him of emotions.

"Um hm, well to rid you of your "curiosity" I'll explain, but don't expect me to always explain my actions, I don't owe you any answers." Danzo said. "You see the seal I plan on placing this child is a both a combination and variation of the seal placed on your tongues and the caged bird seal." he began. "Not only will this seal let me control what he says or let me kill him at will, but it will also let me control his very chakra system, allowing me to shrink or expand it give him more control over his chakra while also being able to take it all away it will also grant me complete control over his mind."

"Now you're probably wondering why I don't use this seal on all my subordinates." he said sensing their confusion. "The answer is simple the seal can only take hold before the development of the chakra system, so it will only work on newly born babies not fully grown men." Danzo explained drawing the seal on to the child's chest careful not to overlap this one with the shiki fujin, unbeknownst to him though someone else had other ideas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Inside the seal_

**"NO!"** rumbled a deep voice from the darkness of what appeared to be a giant cage inside a sewer but this cage was held shut not by a lock or bolt, but by a single piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. **"I can't let this bastard do this not to Kushina's son, not after the kindness she showed me I** **refuse to let this happen."** the voice spoke again this time walking towards the bars of the cage illuminating its body revealing it to be a giant fox, the same giant fox that devastated Konoha, yes, this is the Kyubi no Kitsune. **"What can I do, what can I do?"** Kyubi chanted aware that Danzo was close to finishing, then it hit her(1). **"Oh, there is that but the effects, uh it doesn't matter its better than that seal."** she pronounced as she placed her hands(paws?) on the bars. **"Here goes nothing,** _sigh_ **sorry Kushina, kit its the only thing I can do."** then gritting teeth for she knows that this gonna hurt a lot, for she is doing what seal was designed to prevent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Outside the seal_

Danzo was just finishing the seal when suddenly the child started to burst with demonic chakra.

What the hell is going!?" shouted a surprised Danzo.

"From the feel of this chakra I would guess its the Kyubi sir." responded one of the root.

"Sir I recommend we leave, with the demonic feel of this chakra the patrolling anbu will wake up, and any nearby shinobi will be on their way here." the other one piped in.

"Damnit my plans ruined now." Danzo exclaimed frustrated. "After today Sarutobi will never leave the boy alone again." then all three people shushined away just as someone came through the door.

"The hell is going on?" the stranger asked as he stepped into the light revealing his white hair that went down his back in a ponytail, was spiky up top, and had two bangs framing his face, his clothing consisted of a green short shirt kimono with matching pants, under that he wore mesh armour, on top of all that though he wore a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, he wore traditional japanese geta, and wore a headband with the kanji for 'oil' marking as more than just an ordinary stranger but as the toad sage Jiraiya of the sannin.

As Jiraiya watched red chakra flow around the baby but he noticed how it seemed to cradle him like a mother, but his thoughts are soon interrupted by the sudden appearance of Inu.

"Inu explain." he ordered not taking his eyes off the scene before him.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't **KNOW!"** raged the toad sage(2).

"I mean I was knocked out by unknown assailant and was just recently woken up by the familiar feel of this chakra." Inu explained.

"_Sigh_ alright Inu I'm gonna need four things the old man, a Hyuga, a bottle of ink, and a brush, and I need it yesterday!" Jiraiya commanded.

Immediately Inu left to do what he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later

"Jiraiya what is going on?" questioned a confused Sarutobi.

"It seems that the Kyubi is pumping the boy with chakra." Jiraiya answered checking the seal for any mistakes that Minato could have made in a hurry.

"Is it trying to break free?" Sarutobi asked fearing not for his life but for the child's and the village, but when Jiraiya shook his no he became confused. "Then why is it doing this?"

"It may have something to do with this seal." responded Jiraiya lifting Naruto's shirt to show an extra seal on the boy's chest.

Immediately recognizing that some of the components in the seal were components usually placed in the caged bird seal Hiruzen's mind became clouded with anger. **"What does it do?"** he asked barely able to restrain his anger.

"In order to figure that out I would need time something it seems we don't have, but I can tell you one thing its not good." answered the toad sage. "The only thing we can do is wait it out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_5 minutes later_

The two ninja each who have fought in at least one great shinobi war, were practically unbeatable in their prime, and are still extremely capable now, have finally met their match, a crying baby. "What do we do, the chakra has stopped but the crying continues" Jiraiya complained holding Naruto. "I should've sent Inu to get a mom, a hot one, the crying would've stopped and I could have got some great research done." he announced just as Inu shushined in with the requested Hyuga.

"What is the meaning of this, I was trying to go to sleep when this moron busted in and woke me and my wife up." the Hyuga raged his pupiless eyes showing his anger as they scanned the room until they fell upon Jiraiya and his crying bundle. "If I was summoned to deal with that, then you summoned the wrong Hyuga this is more my wife's field."

"No, no Hiashi we called you so you could examine him with your byakugan." explained the aged hokage.

"Oh, okay then." was Hiashi's response as he concentrated chakra into his eyes causing the veins around them to bulge. "Hokage-sama we may have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"This is hard to explain."

"Just spit it out already!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Its his chakra system even though its still completing the basics keeping him alive, from the look of it he may be unable to mold chakra." explained Hiashi

"What do you mean he may be **UNABLE** to mold chakra." Sarutobi asked his anger building up again.

"I mean he may never be a ninja."

**END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that is IT!**

**3 days, 3 DAYS it took to write(type?) that i REALLY overestimated my abilities**

**(1) yes Kyubi will be female NO COMPLAINTS**

**(2) heh heh that rhymed**

**R&R PLZ i need feedback to improve**

**AU Man signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK!**

**And I know ur happy time for the 2nd chappie of**

**Naruto:The Pirate Legacy**

**I know I've been gone for awhile but I wuz and still am on punishment I actually shouldn't be writing this BUT I STILL DO IT! **

**Now I only got 3 reviews but hey more that was 3 more than expected so i feel accomplished 2 of them were encouraging but the 1st one was a flame but like i said flames are expected and accepted.**

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

"**angry/demon speech"**

'**angry/demon thoughts'**

_**[Jutsu/techniques] **_

**READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

I do not own naruto or one piece

"_**Pray for the best, prepare for the worst, and expect the unexpected"**_

_**-Gary Busey**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: New hopes, second chances, and a big ass ship**

_(Konoha hospital: Special cases room 1A, 4 years later)_

Hiruzen sighs as he looks upon his surrogate grandson as he lays unconscious in a hospital bed for what seemed like the thousandth time this week '_[Sigh] _They always get particularly violent around this time of the year.' were the thoughts going through his head, then out of nowhere he slams his hand on the glass separating the waiting room and the patient's room not even startling the weasel-masked anbu at his side '**But still that is no excuse to do this to a CHILD, a fucking child who can barely survive without being beaten unconscious everyday.'** pulling himself from his thoughts Sarutobi turns to address the the patiently waiting anbu "Again I thank you for saving him."

"And again I say it was no problem, I would have saved him even if I wasn't his guard"

"But if you hadn't done anything he surely would've died." Sarutobi said before he noticed in Weasel's left hand was a bloody anbu mask and in his right was a bloody sword "What happened to Neko?"

Tossing the mask to Hiruzen, Weasel answered "The bastard was watching them beat him and then he had the nerve to offer me a seat to watch too."

"No big loss there's a new recruit who requested the neko mask, I had told her she would have to wait for one to be made." Sarutobi started "I think she'll be happy that the wait was shortened."(1) Eyeing Weasel's blade he asked "What about Naruto's attackers?"

"A few survived."

"You're getting sloppy"(2)

"My mind was occupied by Danzo's _request_."

"Not now, we will discuss this later."

"Of course." And with that Weasel shunshined away.

With Weasel now gone Hiruzen turned back to Naruto who was still out cold. The doctors had told him that he was okay _physically_ but the third worried how this must be weighing on him mentally, to be beaten almost everyday without being told why save for a few vague insults thrown at him during said beatings there's no way anyone can stay sane. He continued to watch him until his mind started to drift.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Flashback)**

_(Hospital: Special cases room 3D, 4 years earlier)_

A familiar scene plays out,as Hiashi stands over a baby Naruto with his byakugan deactivating, the tension in the room is so thick if someone pulled out a kunai they could cut it but the only thing that was likely to be cut at this point would be Hiashi's throat if Hiruzen didn't calm down "**What do you mean he may not be a ninja?" **Hiruzen asked through clenched teeth.

Hiashi hesitated a moment to try and find a way to word this properly "Um….you see….if his chakra pathways continue to degrade the way they are now…." he started "By the time he has his first birthday he'll only be able to use chakra for the basic functions that keep him alive, and even then it'll be just barely."

"Is there anything we can do to help him." asked Jiraiya who was previously silent during this whole conversation.

Hiashi took a thinking pose before answering "No, in order to help him in any way we'd need the help of a _living_ relative of his." he explained changing the mood in the room from tense to sad.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, all we can do is wait."

Then suddenly Jiraiya turned punched a hole through the wall surprising Hiashi and Sarutobi while also waking up Naruto who began to cry "No, no, not again." he said "First I failed with Nagato, then with Minato, now with his son." he began "I-I give up."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiashi.

Jiraiya then turned to him showing everyone in the room how all hope had been drained from his eyes "This world will never have peace."

**(Flashback end)**

_(Hospital: Special cases room 1A, 4 years later)_

After that day just like Hiashi said he is only able to use chakra to barely keep his self alive. He's unable to keep up with the other kids since he has to stop and catch his breath often, if he participates in any strenuous activity for an extended amount of time but it really didn't matter since parents won't let him play with their kids in the first place.

While the Hokage was busy in his thoughts Naruto began to wake up 'Where am I?' he thought _sniff. sniff. _'Oh great, the hospital again." he thought before sitting up.

Upon noticing that Naruto had woke up the Sandaime walked into the room "Hey there kiddo how're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine just a little sore."

Now that he knows that Naruto is okay the Sandaime asked "Naruto do you know who and why they attacked you?"

"I don't know who but the reason they attacked me was because I was hanging out by the academy." the young boy answered.

"Naruto what were you doing there?"

"I was just seeing what it looked like so I wouldn't get lost when I…." he trailed off while putting his head down.

"When you what?" the Sandaime asked narrowing his eyes in expectation for what's coming next.

"When I join the academy?" he asked putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Too bad for him Sarutobi had shut his eyes beforehand in preparation for this "Naruto I already told you…." he began.

But Naruto didn't let him finish his sentence "I know, I know what you said but I've been training, for example today when they chasing me I was outrunning the chunin in the crowd, if it hadn't been for the jonin I would've gotten away." he desperately explained.

Suddenly the Hokage narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Naruto if you didn't know who attacked you how did you know they were chunin and jonin?"

"Um….well….ya see…." he said looking for something to say.

"Naruto who attacked you?" the hokage asked putting an edge in his voice.

Then Naruto dropped his head in a way that made his hair create a shadow over his eyes "**What's the point?"** he whispered.

"What?" the Hokage asked not hearing him.

"**What's the point!"** Naruto yelled "**If you arrest them or if Itachi(3) kills them nothing stops, they're just replaced by someone else willing to beat me!" **he began "**At least this way I know who to avoid, if I do it your way then I don't know who's going to attack me next, **at least this way I can get some sleep." he finished as tears began to well up in his eyes.

Hiruzen was shocked into silence and was desperately trying to find a way to change the subject then it hit him, it was something Naruto had said before, something he had ignored in favor of more pressing matters, something that shouldn't be possible for him to do "Naruto you said you outran _chunin_?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes Naruto answered him "Huh, oh yea, why?"

"But Naruto that's impossible, even for children without your _condition_." he said carefully.

"I know that's why I've been training day in and day out." the young boy explained "I will become the strongest shinobi that ever lived..ow." he exclaimed but in his excitement he forgot about his current situation and moved too suddenly "That really hurt." he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

'I may have lost faith at first but maybe you can be the strongest, just maybe.' were the Sandaime's thoughts he then addressed young Naruto "Naruto I have to go now, that damn paperwork needs to be done, so stay here."

"Ok."

"Naruto I'm serious stay here, you're in no condition to be sneaking out again, now do I make myself clear?" he asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes even more. Naruto then sighed and placed his right hand behind his back and raised his left hand "Shinobi's honor." he said.

"Let me see the other hand."

Naruto raises both of his hands "Happy?"

"Yes see you tomorrow kiddo."

"Ok." Naruto said but as soon as the Hokage was out of sight he threw his blankets off revealing his "crossed" toes, he then quickly slipped into his orange jumpsuit and went out the window after he landed he was glad he was on the first floor because that little jump hurt a lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Konoha: Market district)_

Naruto was almost home, the red light district was fairly close to the market district anyways 'I would have loved to stay in the hospital like old man hokage said but I have to take of my babies.'(4) Naruto was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by an object thrown at his head 'Must of been a civilian cause that was slow.' he then expected the object 'What is this thi-shit explosive!' was his last thought before he tossed off towards the side, unfortunately it landed inside a small food stall and blew it to pieces "Son of a bitch!" exclaimed a shocked Naruto.

"You see that?"

"Yea da demon brat just destroyed Maki's."

"**GET HIM!"**

"SHIT!"(5) was all Naruto said before he started to run literally for his life. It was not long before Naruto found his self in a familiar predicament that was starting to become a daily appointment trapped in a dead end with a mob hot on his heels 'Come on Uzumaki think THINK!' he thought but then he noticed something 'A manhole I'll escape in the sewers.' he thought before moving the manhole cover dropping down and replacing it. As soon as he got the manhole cover into the place the mob showed up.

"Where's da(6) hellspawn?"

"I don't know, it must of got around us somehow."

"Lets go then!"

The mob was about to leave until a Jonin with pupil-less yellow eyes spotted the manhole cover "WAIT!" he yelled.

"What is it Kogoro?"

The now named Kogoro pointed to the manhole "The demon is in there." he said while pointing to the manhole "Hand me another explosive tag." he requested with his hand out, as soon as an explosive note was placed in his hand he lifted the manhole cover and dropped it in "Problem solved." were Kogoro's last words before he lead the mob away before the anbu showed up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Konoha: Sewers)_

Naruto was waiting in the sewer with his back against the wall in an effort to hide incase they looked down, then suddenly the explosive note floated down right in front of his face "SHIT!" he yelled before running as far as he could, he got pretty far before the tag exploded but the shockwave was still strong enough to push him through the wall 'That hurt….a lot.' he thought before he noticed that there was a long corridor "The hell was this doing behind a wall?" he asked out loud before he got up and started down the corridor 'Wonder where this leads to?' soon Naruto came to a room and what he saw in that room can only be described in one sentence: "That's a big ass ship."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**END**_

_**1: Guess who**_

_**2: Now before you say he's being a bit bloodthirsty this is how I believe they should be punished.**_

_**3: Itachi is japanese for weasel.**_

_**4: By babies I mean his garden get your mind out the gutter.**_

_**5: It may seem like he's a bit of potty mouth but I was worse at that age.**_

_**6: Not a misspelling its actually how a lot of people pronounce the but don't worry I'll only do it with civilians.**_

_**Well that's chapter 2 and I've started a pole should Naruto get the Gum-gum fruit or the Op-op fruit so vote and review plz.**_

_**AU Man signing out. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright I'm back and ready for action as I write this its 5/27/14 I don't know when I'll finish refer to the bottom for ending date.**_

_**Now for the results to my first poll and the winner is [drum roll]**_

_**The Op-op fruit is the winner with a whopping 10 over the Gum-gum fruit's meager 3 which is actually kinda of disappointing because I'm trying to differentiate my story from Yurei King's story "Konoha's 3 Course Shinobi" so I wuz hoping tht gum-gum would win so much in fact I almost voted myself coughmultipletimescough but I didn't so don't fear.**_

_**I'm actually kinda happy because the Op-op fruit has less techniques to work so less work for me now on with the chappie.**_

_**Oh yea I almost forgot to mention I also got a few more reviews on my last chapter so thts I'm trying to get out this chapter earlier than usual, I've found my motivation….reviews.**_

"speech"

_'_thoughts'

"**angry/demon speech"**

'**angry/demon thoughts'**

_**[Jutsu/techniques] **_

_**Disclaimer: Really if you don't get it now you never will but for those who STILL don't get it I do not own Naruto or One piece but man do I wish I did the things I'd do hmmm huh oh yea back to the story.**_

"_**Hey I'm just like every other guy, I pay my bills one leg at a time."**_

_**- Son Goku**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

_(Konoha Sewer System: Mysterious ship)_

Naruto is awed into silence as he walked onto this ancient vessel that somehow found its way in the sewer, boats were still common but a boat of this type was extremely rare. Naruto cautiously explored the ship watching out for traps, it was awhile before stumbled onto a room with five corners that had six books inside all fairly large in size, one book was directly in the center of the room while the other five were located in one corner each. Naruto walked to the book in the center of the room he picked it up and discovered it had no title, he then opened it and greeted with a letter:

_HELLO THERE! I am Pirate King Luffy and due to the advice of my crew (plus a few threats on my life) I have decided to leave my own personal account of adventures of me and my crew. You may notice a few other books in the room, my crewmates Zoro Roronoa, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, and Usopp along with the captain (and doctor) of the Heart Pirates have written their own books on what they're good at. Also they've all wrote their own personal accounts of our adventures (quick piece of advice don't believe anything Usopp wrote) and after my story ends our archaeologist Nico Robin has the complete history of the Great Pirate Age from Gol D. Roger's execution all the way until the arrival of this Rikudo Sennin guy(1). Now on with my story it all started when I set sail from my hometown of Fuchsia Village..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Thousand Sunny, 8 hours later)_

'This is so great!' this was the excited thought going through a four year old Naruto's head as he moved all his stuff (well the stuff he could carry) into various rooms into the Thousand Sunny which is the name of the ship he found, you see after spending three hours reading this guy Luffy's story Naruto decided he wanted to live in the ship(2), so he spent the next five hours moving in(while avoiding villagers).

"Now what should I do next?" he asked out loud to his self "Maybe I should go check out a few those books?" he suggested before going to the room where he put the books 'Now...which one should I read first?' he thought to himself 'But they're all so big.' he whined in his head 'Hmmm maybe this one, its the smallest.' he thought before grabbing it he then read the title which read:

_The Op-op fruit_

_- Trafalgar Law_

Naruto then opened the book and was met with a surprise: the book was completely hollowed out and inside of it was an oddly colored fruit, a few papers stapled together, and a folded outfit 'Wonder what kind of fruit this is?' he thought while placing the fruit and outfit to the side he then picked up the papers and right there on the first page in big red letters were two warnings:

_WARNING!_

_Consuming this fruit will result in the complete loss of your ability to swim, so eat it at your own risk._

_WARNING!_

_This fruit tastes horrible! So I repeat eat it at your own risk._

'R-really?' Naruto sweatdropped at that last warning it just seemed so ridiculous, who would believe the taste of the fruit was important enough to warrant a warning. Pulling his self from his thoughts Naruto began to read the other papers:

_Hello there if you don't already know I am the captain and doctor of the Heart Pirates if you don't already know about them, there are these special fruits scattered around the world called Devil Fruits and yes the fruit inside this book is in fact a Devil Fruit, the Op-op fruit to be exact. Thanks to the "volunteer"(3) work of Dr. Vegapunk we are now able to replicate Devil Fruits, something that used to be impossible so I have left the Op-op fruit in the hopes that someone worthy will eat it. On these papers is a description as to what the fruit does once consumed and techniques I developed during my lifetime, so if you choose to eat this fruit use it in the most honorable way and if you don't depending on the time period it may fetch a good price._

_- Trafalgar Law _

_P.S. Ieft my old outfit in there too thought I might as well put it to good use since I'm not using it._

Naruto's sweatdrop got heavier as looked at what were basically hand-me-downs and then to the fruit 'Should I eat it or not?' he asked his self thinking over the pros and cons of eating this fruit Naruto looked at it one more time and sighed….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(Konoha: Training ground 9, 9 years later)_

Naruto stood in the clearing but no longer in that hideous jumpsuit, Naruto's outfit had changed over the years it now consisted of a black-sleeved and yellow hoodie emblazoned on the front of the hoodie was a smilie with protrusions in six different directions (the Heart Pirates jolly roger), he was also wearing a pair of jeans with odd spots on the knee and ankle areas, he was wearing a white fur hat with spots on the bottom and along the rim, and his ensemble was completed with a pair of black combat boots (Law's outfit before the timeskip except the boots, that's an original idea from yours truly). At his side were three swords each with their own label on their hilts, the one with the black hilt was labeled "Horn", the white one was labeled "Fang", and the red one was labeled "Claw" his hand was resting lazily on all three of them at once as his sky blue eyes scanned the clearing as he waited.

"I found you!" he yelled while wrapping his hand around "Fang" suddenly a brown blur charged him, Naruto drew "Fang" revealing a completely white blade and swung at the blur then halted its charge and ducked revealing a young pre-teen with brown hair, pupilless eyes, and the veins in his face around his eyes were bulging out. The teen then started to attack Naruto with palm strikes, Naruto would either dodge or block each one and that's all he could do, because he was too close to use his sword for any offensive attacks he would try and move back but with the speed of the doing that would result in getting hit and due to his "condition" getting hit could by even one of these of palm strikes (which close chakra pathways by sealing tenketsu points) was fatal for him.

Naruto was beginning to sweat 'If I don't put some distance in between us I will get hit.' he thought before a shout rang through the clearing.

"Neji watch out!" the now named Neji jumped out of the way, Naruto breathed out in relief but then he was barely allowed a moment's rest before another shout was heard **[Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster****] **suddenly Naruto was faced with nothing but white streaks.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled before he suddenly closed his eyes 'Come on focus, focus!' he shouted to his self then his eyes suddenly shout open the white streaks stopped inches from his face revealing them to be a wide assortment of weapons. The clearing was surround by a dome shaped, transparent room then Naruto said one word **[Takt]**, Neji tried another charge but all Naruto does is just point at him and a giant zanbato flew and sliced him in half at the waist, then out of trees flew a bun-haired girl wearing a pink sleeveless blouse, dark green pants, and blue ninja sandals carrying a staff but one end was replaced with a jagged blade, seeing her coming Naruto switched "Fang" to his left hand and blocked her strike "Nice try Tenten but..." he started as he reached over with his right hand and grabbed the hilt of "Horn" "I win!" he finished as he separated the now named Tenten's upper and lower body. Naruto stood in the clearing as the only living being left….

"**DAMMIT NARUTO!"**

Well the only _whole_ living being left.

"**What do you mean what?!" **yelled an angry Neji.

"Yea you promised not to use your devil fruit abilities." piped in Tenten who had managed to lean the upper half of her body against a tree, Neji was still on his side.

But Naruto was not going to be made the bad guy "Now hold on a minute you guys teamed up against me!" he argued.

"**Because we knew you'd cheat!" **they both yelled.

"Then why are we having this conversation?!" he yelled back.

"Just put us back together already." Tenten commanded.

"_Sigh _OK."Naruto said with a mischievous grin on his face, then Naruto's outstrected hands started to circle each other as if they weren't connected to his body then he uttered one word **[Shambles] **and the result was not what anyone (except Naruto) expected. Neji's lower body was connected to Tenten's lower body and Tenten's upper body was connected to Neji's upper body.

**"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL!" **yelled an angry Tenten.

"That'll teach you to conspire against me!"

"Just return us to our regular forms please?" begged a now tame Tenten.

"I'd love to but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" asked a still seething Neji but instead of a response he was met with a thump as the blonde swordsman fell face-first unconscious.

"We're gonna be stuck like this for awhile aren't we Neji?"

"It gets worse."

"How?"

"Naruto's gonna be out give our take an hour." he began "But we're supposed to meet Gai-sensei in fifteen minutes." he finished.

"Which means Gai-sensei is gonna give us speech about _The Flames Of Youth _and how ours had seemed to burn out." the weapon mistress continued.

"Which will then lead to him making us do some suicidal task to rekindle our _Flames_." Neji concluded.

"Damn you Naruto." they both said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**TIME**_

_**Alright that's chapter 3 hope you like it and how did I do wit my first fight scene? Compliments and flames will accepted equally.**_

_**1: I will be tying the One Piece universe and Naruto universe together. I will go deeper into the history one day when that day is? Not even I know**_

_**2: Come on if you were a four year old living on your own wouldn't you want to too.**_

_**3: As in volunteer he means forced at gun, sword, and/or fist point.**_

_**Hope none has any qualms with Naruto replacing Lee but come on a ninja who because he can't use chakra masters an art(s) that doesn't require it. I had to do it.**_

_**Now I'm putting up a new poll eventually Yugito and Sasuke will both get Naruto but who first? You have awhile to vote because I won't get to the pairing until after the second arc which will be an original so vote and review.**_

_**P.S. The first arc is the Chunin Exams**_

_**P.P.S. I finished this chapter on 5/28/14 and posted it on 5/29/14**_

_**P.P.P.S. What does P.S. mean?**_

_**AU MAN SIGNING OUT**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright I'm back and I've brought the 4th chappie now I know I've been gone for awhile but tht wuz all inten-i mean accidental...yeah.**_

_**Now and again I get these ideas for stories but they nvr stick except for this one thts been bothering me for awhile tht I just had 2 use it but I thought before I start anew I'm going 2 have 2 update my first story so here I am. The description will be posted at da end of da chapter. **_

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Angry/Demon speech"**

**'Angry/Demon thoughts'**

**[Jutsu/Technique]**

_**"Lead me not into temptation I can get there myself."**_

_**-Some random guy's shirt in Wal-Mart.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: The shy crow and the fierce cat **

_(Face of hokage monument)_

"This is all your fault."

"And how's that?"

"If you hadn't tired yourself out just to pull some stupid prank we wouldn't be an hour late."

"If you and Tenten hadn't teamed up against me I probably wouldn't have tired myself out."

**"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!" **yelled an irritated Tenten as she tested a foothold before pulling herself up "It's bad enough we have to climb this monument I absolutely refuse to listen to you two argue the entire way up."

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for Baka no Kami(1)." replied Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ZOMBIE-EYES?" yelled Naruto.

"You heard me." Neji shot back.

"You wanna go Hyuga?" challenged Naruto.

"Bring it on Uzumaki." challenge accepted.

"Well you two just kiss and get it over with."

"SHUT UP PANDA!" yelled both Naruto and Neji. Then suddenly everyone was silent the only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing and the occasional pebble that rolled down the monument then suddenly the silence was broken when Neji started laughing followed by Tenten and then Naruto. This is usually how their arguments end and they have MANY arguments, to anyone who doesn't know them they would assume that they hated each other but to people who know them well they're showing how much they care for each other they've only been a team for one year and they already deeply respect and trust one another.

As to why they are currently climbing up the hokage monument, well when they showed up at their usual meeting place Ichiraku Ramen(2) instead of finding their sensei instead they found a note that read:

_YOSH! My youthful students this is your youthful sensei Maito Gai I write this letter because you were late and the only reason for you to be late is because your Flames of Youth have begun to dim so in order to brighten your Flames you are now to meet me on top of the hokage monument hopefully your Flames will be burning brightly when you get there._

_-Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey_

Therefore proving Neji's earlier theory right (as if anyone was going to challenge it). When the three genin finally reached the top they were greeted with nothing, their sensei was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe we're on the wrong head." Tenten piped in.

"No he's always on the First Hokage's head." replied Naruto.

"I usually wouldn't say this but Naruto's right." confirmed Neji

"Why you little-" but before Naruto could say anything he was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" yelled a green blur that came flying from out of nowhere. Due to Naruto reacting a little slow he was kicked in the face and sent flying into a tree, while the green blur landed kicking up a lot of dust.

"W-why is it always me?" said Naruto with his vision swimming.

"A better question is how did he do that?" asked an awestruck Neji.

"You're right I mean we're on top of the Hokage monument." said an equally amazed Tenten.

"I see shuriken floating around my head." said a barely conscious Naruto.

"YOSH! With the power of youth anything is possible." yelled the man as the dust around him began to settle revealing a man who looked to be in his late 20's, early 30's, he was wearing a green jumpsuit with a standard Konoha flak jacket over it, he was also wearing orange striped leg warmers, all this combined with his bowl haircut and unnaturally large eyebrows gave him an….uh…. peculiar appearance, this man was known as Maito Gai jonin sensei of team nine, taijutsu master, and self-proclaimed Konoha Sublime Green Beast of Prey.

"Uh, sensei what did you want to see us for." Naruto asked.

"Well my youthful students after making you wait an extra year I have decided that this year I will allow you to participate in the chunin exams." Gai explained

"R-really?" asked a hopeful Tenten

"Yes."

"AWESOME!" yelled Naruto.

"Finally I can test my strength in something other than spars." Neji thought out loud.

"Yea especially since the only missions we do are D-ranks." Tenten piped in.

"Maybe because our first C-rank became an A-rank and we almost started a war between us and Iwa." explained Naruto.

"I'm sorry "we"?" asked a confused Tenten.

"Yea we as in us."

"No what she means is that _we _didn't do anything _you_ are too blame for the border patrol incident."

"What how is this just my fault?"

"How, hmm let me see oh yea it may have something to do with the fact you managed to kill four Iwa chunin, one jonin, and critically injure the other one."(3)

"Oh yea I forgot." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka."

"Bastard."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"You know wha-." but Neji was interrupted by Gai clearing his throat while he enjoyed watching his students argue because it showed how much they care for each other he had training to do.

"Here are the application forms." He started "First you fill these out then you take them to the front desk at the academy then you go to room 307 where the first phase of the exam will begin." he explained "Now my youthful students go and show them the Power of Youth and remember better than you were yesterday!" he exclaimed pumping his fist into the air.

"Better than we were yesterday!" they all said in unison while mimicking Gai and pumping there fist in the air.

And with that they went their separate ways Neji, Naruto, and Tenten went home for some last minute preparations and Gai left to do some inhuman regime.

_(10 minutes later outside the academy main entrance)_

'Where are those two?' thought Tenten as she tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for the rest of her team to show up, she didn't have to wait any longer though when she spotted Neji walking in her direction "Hey Neji." she greeted while waving.

"Hey Tenten, where's Naruto?" he asked while waving back, but before Tenten could answer their attention was pulled towards a nearby manhole cover that was moving before it suddenly shot into the air and out climbed Naruto.

"Stupid fucking covers getting stuck." muttered an irritated Naruto before he realized he was being watched "Hm, oh hey guys didn't see you there." he greeted sheepishly before the aforementioned manhole cover fell right in front of face and landed perfectly save for the fact it was upside down "Woah that was a close one, almost lost my nose there." he laughed.

"I've known you for a year, yet I'll never get used to seeing you climb out the sewer." Tenten commented "You guys ready?" she asked

"Hai." was their response.

"Then come on, let's go."

The three chunin hopeful then entered the building, they handed in their application forms to the front desk and went to the stairs but when they got the second floor they felt a genjutsu take effect. Luckily it wasn't intended for someone with extensive genjutsu training, so they were able to dispel it before it could take hold well in Naruto's case Tenten had to dispel it, curious as to who the caster is Team nine decided to take a short detour. As they walked down the hallway they eventually came across a group of people all surrounding one door so they decided to check it out, what they came across was two familiar looking genin barring a door marked 207 "Let us in now, we came a long way to participate in the exams!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"Why even bother you guys won't survive we're doing you a favor." was the reply of one the genin blocking the door, realizing that these two were the casters Neji and Tenten decided to leave but Naruto wasn't so eager.

"Naruto let's go." commanded Tenten.

"What, why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why, did you forget what we're here for?" Neji questioned.

"Aww, but can't we just watch for a little longer this is kinda funny." Naruto pleaded.

"Well your "amusement" may be ruined if he speaks up." Tenten commented while pointing, Naruto turned towards the direction she was pointing and was met with the sight of a boy about a year younger than him this boy had onyx eyes and jet black hair with bangs, he was wearing a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and on the back of it was a crest that marked him as an Uchiha, he was also wearing white arm warmers, white shorts, and black ninja sandals to his sides stood two girls on his left was what appeared to be a female version of him except instead of his chin length hair hers ended at the middle of her back, and instead of a blue shirt and white shorts she wore a blue blouse and a white skirt and on the opposite side was girl with long bubblegum pink hair, she wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, dark green shorts, and black ninja sandals.

Naruto sighed in annoyance before grabbing his headband "I got it." he said while positioning his headband so the sunlight coming through one of the windows reflected off of it and into the Uchiha's eyes.

_(With the Uchiha)_

Sasuke was beginning to get irritated with this idiotic display, the fact that they couldn't see through this illusion only demonstrated that they were wasting their time here, and he was just about to assert his superiority before sunlight suddenly got his eyes immediately locating the source he was greeted with the sight of some random guy with weird clothes on motioning for him to go over there. Motioning to the two girls at his sides to follow him he approached the guy and what appeared to be the rest of his team.

As soon as he approached the weird looking guy, the guy adopted this wide smile and greeted him "Hey there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, she is Tenten, and he is Neji Hyuuga." he said pointing at each person when he said their name "What's your's?" he asked.

"None of your business." he snapped but the girl on his left chimed in.

"Sasuke don't be rude." she chastised "It's only polite since they introduced themselves first." she reasoned but when it didn't look like he was going to give in she sighed "Alright I'll do it then my name is Sasuki Uchiha, this is my brother Sasuke Uchiha, and that's our teammate Sakura Haruno." she said pointing to the pink haired girl when she said the last name.

"Hey you guys are the Uchiha twins." Naruto said.

"So what's it to you."

"Nothing nothing." Naruto started "Aye Sasuki could I talk to you instead you're a lot nicer and cuter then your brother here." Naruto said making Sasuki blush.

"Don't you dare disrespect Sasuke like that!" piped Sakura.

"**What the hell do you want?" **Sasuke snapped irritation evident in his voice.

"Ok ok calm down." Naruto said while waving his arms in an attempt to calm him "I was going to ask you not to expose the genjutsu." he explained.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Um….uh…." was Naruto's response, he wasn't expecting to have to come up with a reason "You see if we don't expose it then those that don't see through it will be weeded out leaving only the capable shinobi left." he said.

'That does make sense.' Sasuke thought.

'BULLSHIT!' was the thought of both Tenten and Neji.

"Alright I won't expose the genjutsu." Sasuke said before turning to his team "Let's go." and with that they left.

"Yea thanks I guess." Naruto said "Oh and Sasuki hope to see you again I really enjoyed your company." he said.

"Oh, and Uzumaki." Sasuke said while turning around "I hope we fight in the exams so I can shut that big mouth of yours."

"You can try."

"I'll do more than just try." and with that Sasuke and his team left.

"Can't you go two minutes without making enemies?" asked Tenten.

"It's not my fault." Naruto started "He's an asshole, and me and assholes don't get along." he explained.

"Yea and flirting with his sister had nothing to do with it." Neji said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What, I wasn't flirting I was teasing." Naruto replied.

"There's a fine line between teasing and flirting and you crossed it." Tenten smiled "Someone has a crush." she teased.

"Well she is kinda cute." Naruto thought out loud without noticing too bad for him someone else did.

"What did you say?" Tenten asked her face split in half by her smile.

'Dammit!' Naruto thought "Uh….um….nothing, I didn't say anything let's go already." Naruto said while fighting away his quickly reddening cheeks, and with that Team nine left.

_(Academy: Room 307)_

The room was packed to the brim with genin from different villages all on edge as they waited for the exams begin and if to makes things worse suddenly the door was kicked in and the culprit entered the room revealing himself to be our favorite handicapped ninja and his two extremely annoyed teammates.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Neji.

"What did I do _this _time?" questioned Naruto.

"You kicked the door in you idiot." answered Tenten "Look, the last thing thing we want to do is draw unnecessary attention towards ourselves."

"Oh, didn't think of that."

"We noticed."

"You know wha-"

"Not now." said Tenten her patience wearing thin with these two "Just go and sit down." she commanded leaving no room for argument. Team nine took their seats unaware of the fact that they were being watched well, Naruto was being watched, the person watching him was a girl around his age, give or take a year,her headband marked her as a ninja from Kumo she had straight blonde hair bound with a bandage that went to the bottom of her back, she also had black eyes, her wardrobe consisted of a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, and black sandals, she also wore purple fingerless gloves and bandages around her arms legs, around her left arm she wore a chain of blue beads, and around her waist was a red belt. Next to her were her teammates one was a dark-skinned boy with long white hair fashioned into a combed-back manner, he wore the standard kumo-nin uniform with a scarf around his neck, he was also wearing black sunglasses and sandals, instead of a headband he had the insignia for Kumogakure on his shin guards, and on his back were two swords with red handles and gold pommels. Her other teammate was another dark-skinned boy but he wore a dark green hoodie with solid 3-inch white bars going down the arms, on the front of the shirt was a white circle 3-inches in diameter, he had on dark green anbu-style pants with a white trim (minus the bandages), he was also wearing black combat boots, and under his hood was his headband and headphones, his headphones had the same color scheme as his hoodie.

The girl was staring intently at Naruto before turning towards her teammate with the swords "Aye B you see you see that guy over there?" she said never taking her eyes off of Naruto.

The now named B followed her gaze before responding "The guy with the three swords, yea why?" he asked.

"I think he might be a jinchuriki." she answered but instead of a response all she got was snickering as a result of B's barely contained laughter "What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Come on Yugito you can't be serious." B laughed.

"Look I know it's faint but I can feel a tailed beast chakra inside of him." the now named Yugito explained.

"Look Yu the only jinchuriki in this room is you, me, and the redhead with the gourd we bumped into." he said "Oh that was a good one." he said before writing his "rap" in his notebook.

"Forget it." she sighed

_(Back with Team nine)_

We return to our favorite chunin hopefuls as the "knucklehead" of the squad was fidgeting in his chair to ire of the self-titled "squad captain" "**Would you please stop?" **asked Neji whose patience was wearing thin.

"Sorry man but my ears are ringing and it feels like someone is staring at me." complained Naruto before he suddenly he stopped "Wait hold on….yep it's gone, finally."

"Dumbass." insulted Neji.

Naruto was about return the insult before he heard something that piqued his interest "Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf." he heard someone say, instantly zeroing in on the culprit he was met with the sight of Sasuke Uchiha, his squad, and a group of Konoha genin talking to a boy with grey hair.

'Wonder what they're saying about me?' thought a curious Naruto before the grey haired boy spoke up.

"Let's see oh, Naruto Uzumaki here we go." the grey haired boy said holding up a card, Naruto wasn't able to make out the writing on the card from his distance but reading it soon became unnecessary "It says here that Naruto Uzumaki is a genin of Konohagakure but, you already knew that, it says here that he is part of Squad nine his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten their sensei is Maito Gai their team has completed over 200 D-rank missions, woah hate to be them, 0 C-ranks, 0 B-ranks, woah look at this they've only done 1 A-rank which is popularly named the "Border Patrol Incident" because this Naruto guy reportedly killed four Iwa chunin, one jonin, and critically injured the other one and get this single-handedly." he read before flipping the card and reading the back "Hm that's weird says here that he was the deadlast of his class with completely abysmal ninjutsu and genjutsu scores the only reason he passed was because his taijutsu scores were off the charts and his kenjutsu scores are right up there with it this kid is just one surprise after another."

"Now I really want to fight him." stated Sasuke determination burning in his eyes.

"And I want to fight _you_." said Naruto as he walked over to the group of genin a wide smile splitting his face in half "If you wanted to know my life's stories all you had to do was ask but, I'm kinda let down that it was that you showed interest and not Sasuki, I'd _love _to tell her everything, you know in _private_." he said making Sasuki's face so red the pale-eyed girl in the hoodie next to her was awestruck(4) "Since we're conducting background checks." Naruto started before turning to the grey haired boy "Aye, four-eyes you got Sasuke and Sasuki Uchiha of the leaf?"

"Ok let's see here….ah here we go, Sasuke Uchiha." the grey haired boy answered "By the way the name is Kabuto." mentioned Kabuto "Alright Sasuke Uchiha, says here that he is apart of Squad 7 his squad is composed of his sister Sasuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and of course his self, their sensei is Kakashi Hatake their team has done 86 D-ranks, 0 C-ranks, 0 B-ranks, and 1 A-rank that was marked a failure due to the death of their client." Kabuto read "Let's see he graduated as one of the top students with average genjutsu scores, and above average taijutsu and ninjutsu scores, with his taijutsu being significantly higher than his ninjutsu, he practices no kenjutsu whatsoever though." he read but before anyone can say anything he continued "Says here that him and his sister are known as the Uchiha twins because well….they're twins and because they are the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre besides their older brother Itachi Uchiha." Kabuto finished causing Sasuke, Sasuki, and surprisingly Naruto to bristle.

"Well that was….informative." Naruto started slightly uncomfortable, before suddenly clapping "Now onto the pretty one." he smiled.

"Alright, alright." Kabuto said before pulling out another card "Sasuki Uchiha part of Squad 7 yadda yadda yadda completed 86 D-ranks yadda yadda yadda." Kabuto….er….read skipping over the info Sasuki shared with her brother "Alight here we go like her brother she graduated at the top of her class with the same genjutsu score as him but where his taijutsu scores outweighed his ninjutsu scores her ninjutsu scores are higher than her taijutsu scores but unlike her brother it seems she practices a bit of kenjutsu." Kabuto finished causing Sasuki to go wide eyed and Naruto and Sasuke to look at her.

'Her brother can wait I want to fight her now.' where Naruto's thoughts.

'Since when does she practice kenjutsu?' Sasuke thought glaring slightly at his sister.

'Crap! How does he know that?' thought Sasuki.

"Aye what the hell are those cards anyway?" asked a boy that had a dog on his head.

"They're info cards, they contain every piece of information I've collected and, they only respond to my chakra." Kabuto started before taking out a card and channeling chakra through it revealing a map of the elemental nations "Alright here we have a complete map of the elemental nations here we have the Land of Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water right?" Kabuto asked waiting for everyone to nod before continuing "Each country has a major military power or village Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure." he continued making sure everyone was on track before continuing "There are also a few minor lands like the Land of Rice, Iron, etc and some of these minor lands have villages like how the Land of Rice has Otogakure which has recently popped up out of nowhere but it's so small it's not even worth mention." Kabuto explained catching the attention of three genin wearing headbands with a single musical note on them.

Kabuto was about to continue his little lesson but three shadows suddenly appeared over him "What were saying about Oto being too small to mention?" questioned a boy who looked like a mummy "We'll have you know that Oto is one of the strongest villages there is." he stated glaring daggers at Kabuto "And if you don't believe us I'll just have to demonstrate." he said while lifting his sleeve revealing a metal device on his arm before he dashed forward in an attempt to punch Kabuto, but suddenly there was red blur and he was unable to move his arm he looked and he saw Naruto restraining his arm by placing Claw against the aforementioned metal device on his arm. Freeing his arm the "mummy" backed up and addressed our favorite blue-eyed swordsman "Listen blondie back off, you don't want any this." he threatened.

"Maybe I do, the fuck you gonna do about it?" Naruto challenged.

"Kick your ass." challenge accepted.

"Bring it on mummy." challenge extended and with that the "mummy" again dashed forward only for his attack to be stopped once again, this time his arm was being held by a dark-eyed, blonde-haired girl "Um….thanks for the save but I think I could've taken him." Naruto said while putting Claw back into it's sheathe.

"You idiot the holes in this guy's arm is leaking chakra even if you had dodged you probably would've still been hit by _something_." explained an irritated Yugito as she let go of the "mummy"(5) who walked away muttering something along the lines of: asshole blondes not letting him throw his punches.

"Wow really, well….thanks then if I had to choose who would save me I'm glad it's someone as cute as you." Naruto responded.

Yugito then turned towards Naruto with a face that screamed superiority complex and said: "Sorry kid you're not my type." she said while patting Naruto on his head.

"Alright first kid, really, we're probably the same age which means you can't call me kid like you're _so_ much older than me." Naruto began "And two not your type, really, can you not see me?" Naruto asked gesturing to his self with both hands.

"Yea, yea I see you and I have to admit you're easy on the eyes but you're probably not even strong." she explained.

"Well then to prove you wrong first chance we get I'm pounding you into the dirt." Naruto challenged "And after we'll fight." he said trying to get a reaction.

"Y-y-y-you're a pervert." Yugito forced out with an expression of horror on her face but she instantly regained her composure "I accept your challenge." she said but before Naruto could say anything "The second one!" she said a little louder than intended.

"Awww poo." Naruto mocked "Oh, and by the way what's your name?" he asked.

"Yugito Nii, yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Alright see you later foxy-kun." Yugito mocked before walking away.

Naruto though was confused 'Wonder why she chose foxy-kun.' he thought but before he can really think about suddenly there was a burst of smoke in the front of the room and out of that smoke was a loud shout.

"Alright listen up you little shit stains either sit the hell down and shut the fuck up _or_ stand the hell up and shut the fuck up, I don't care just SHUT THE FUCK UP! yelled a man obscured by smoke when the smoke cleared it revealed a fairly intimidating man with scars on his face in a trench coat with a bandanna wrapped around his head "I'm Ibiki Morino and I'll be your proctor for the first phase of the chunin exams.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**SCENE**_

_**Woo tht wuz a doosey but worth it i mean this is twice as big as ma other ones im so proud**_

_**(1) God of Idiots**_

_**(2) Guess who's idea it wuz**_

_**(3) This will revisited a lot i might even make a flashback arc based on it fingers crossed**_

_**(4) Guess who**_

_**(5) I know who he iz and i know u know 2 but his name will be revealed during the forest of death **_

_**Alright so u may have noticed ma OC but his name and abilities will be revealed later but here's a clue his headphones play a major part in his abilities….or not….nothing's final**_

_**But now as promised the ma new story description**_

Naruto grew up with a twin sister Kushina Uzumaki (named after their mother) with family Naruto grows stronger and masters the Uzumaki plant style while his sister prefers their father's signature jutsu.

NarutoXFemGaara and FemNaruXSasuke

_**Alright u know wat 2 do and if u don't**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**AU Man out! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yo**_

_**Now calm down calm down i know wat ur goin 2 say "he's been gone so long and all he says is yo?! tht bastard!" and many other curse words and well i respond with: sorry?**_

_**i know tht doesn't make u any less angrier but u have 2 understand skool has started back and i have 2 honors classes and a regular class wit a teacher tht acts like its a FUCKIN AP CLASS WHEN ITS NOT!**_

_**umm….uhhhh….srry bout tht lost ma temper there which is funny cuz usually im VERY composed **_

_**[Disclaimer]: Refer to Chapter 1**_

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Angry/Demon speech"**

**'Angry/Demon thoughts'**

**[Jutsu/Technique]**

"_**Ima plant me a dumbass tree!"**_

_**-Cooler**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter 5: Chunin Exams**

_(Academy: Room 307)_

Naruto sat racking his brains for a solution to his current problem and when he came up with nothing he sighed, Naruto had been in many dangerous situations before and in many them his life was at stake but he'd always pull through.

Given that it was almost always by the skin of his ass….but hey he survived.

But now Naruto faced his greatest challenge and he was seriously doubting his chances of survival for in front of Naruto sat….er….laid one of his most formidable and recurring foes, one he thought he left when he graduated from the academy, in front of Naruto was a test.

Yes the boy who overcame a complete inability to use chakra, the same boy who was able to not only survive but more recently avoid beatings on an almost _daily_ basis, the _same _boy who managed to keep his sanity despite having _Maito Gai_ as his sensei was currently stumped by a test….but in all fairness it was a _really_ hard one(1).

'Oh man oh man oh man, what am I going to do?' thought Naruto as he began to break out in a cold sweat or maybe it was a regular one he did live in the Hi no Kuni better known as the Land of Fire so his sweating was probably pretty commonplace.

Naruto was in desperation mode he was already 15 minutes into a test that was only half an hour it didn't take a mathematical genius to know he was screwed. Naruto desperately scanned the room looking for a solution to his current predicament in his search he spotted Neji who was furiously scribbling down answers something that confused Naruto, even though he'd never admit it out loud Neji was smarter than him but these questions were impossible and Neji wasn't that smart.

Was he?

It was when Naruto noticed the bulging veins around his eyes did he realize how Neji could answer these questions.

'Damn Byakugan' he thought angrily but his thoughts were interrupted by the proctor Ibiki's announcement of 10 minutes left resuming his desperate search Naruto soon spotted his other teammate who was also scribbling down answers albeit at a slower pace than Neji causing Naruto to become confused yet again.

Yeah Tenten was smart hell she was smarter than him _and_ Neji but like he said these questions are _impossible_, so she should be in the same boat as him since neither of them had information….gathering….techniques.

'I think I might be an idiot.' he thought as he figured it out 'It all makes sense, why you get three chances to cheat instead of the usual you get caught once and fail hell, I probably don't even have to get the questions right.' he happily thought mentally patting his self on the back for figuring out the the test but then he realized he had another problem.

He knew no techniques that could be used to gather information. Resume freakout.

But before he could begin freaking out again he felt a barely noticeable tap on his elbow in fact he wouldn't have felt if not for the second one. Immediately focusing on the source Naruto was met with the sight of Neji's cousin Hinata a girl he easily recognized even though the last time he saw her was a little over a year ago mainly because the only thing she changed was her clothes which instead of the simple, loose-fitting robe he remembered her wearing she now wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, other then the headband around her neck she looked the same her dark blue hair was still cut short with though those two chin-length strands still framing her face.

Right now Hinata was trying to work up the courage to tell Naruto he could copy from her paper since she had noticed he was having trouble with the questions she was hoping that by helping out one of his teammates that Neji would warm up to her but when the time came she choked and she didn't know why 'Come on Hinata just tell him that he can copy from your paper do it.' she thought but the most she could manage was opening and closing her mouth 'Why can't I tell him?'.

At this point Naruto was becoming confused because it seemed like Hinata wanted to tell him something but so far she's only opened and closed her mouth as her face became more and more red "Ummm, Hinata-san is there something you want to tell me?" he asked whispering so the proctor and his assistants wouldn't hear them talking and think they were cheating.

"Ummmm….uhhhh….I just w-wanted to s-s-say that you could c-copy from my paper if you wanted to." she managed to stutter out.

To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement, she barely knew him yet here she was risking failure to help him, he was about to thank her and say yes.

That is until a kunai went sailing right passed his face and through someone's test "Hey jackass pack your shit and get out you're through." at first Naruto thought he was talking to him, it wasn't until heard the sound of a chair moving and a defeated sigh from directly behind him did he realize he was in the clear but before he could relax Ibiki yelled again "And you you're out of here too."

This one wasn't as peaceful as the last unfortunate soul though "What do you mean I'm out of here?" he asked angrily.

Suddenly there was a flash and Ibiki was in front of him, with the front of the genin's shirt gripped tightly in his hand "Because you were letting him cheat off of your test, now if you ever question me again and I'll snap your neck like twig, do I make myself clear shit-stain?" he questioned while releasing an impressive amount of killing intent focused _directly_ on his current victim combined with their close proximity it was a surprise that he wasn't pissing his pants.

Or maybe he was?

Letting go of the terrified genin Ibiki let him fall onto his ass before another flash of his killing intent sent the poor soul running for the door with his teammates following just as quickly.

Smiling at the fact that he had inspired the "Fear of Kami"(2) in yet another young soul Ibiki turned to look at the clock placed above the blackboard in the front of the class before looking at his own watch confirming the time Ibiki walked to the front of the classroom and reached under the desk and began to pull out….textbooks?

Yes textbooks and he began to stack them on top of each other the genin who had finished the test were looking at his actions in confusion, while the ones who were already freaking out about the test were made even more nervous by the proctor's strange actions, and the ones who were still trying to complete it were….well too busy trying to complete the test to worry about it.

Satisfied with the weight of the books he had stacked Ibiki then picked up the stack and slammed them down on the desk causing a resounding bang throughout the entire room that even surprised his assistants seeing that he had effectively got everyone's attention Ibiki spoke "Times up shit stains pencils down **NOW!**" he said yelling the last part.

'What?! No dammit this can't be happening! I was so close to getting the answers.' Naruto thought dejectedly.

Satisfied that everyone had put their pencils down Ibiki began to speak "Now listen up 'cause I won't repeat myself before I give you the tenth question I would like anyone who doesn't want to take to please get the fuck out and understand that if you do choose not to take it you will fail."

Suddenly there was a loud laugh from the back of the room catching everyone's attention, soon all focus was on a boy wearing dark greyish pants reaching to his calves, a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, and blue sandals he was also wearing a headband marking him as a Konoha genin and because of the dog on his head inside his hood and the red fang markings on his face it was safe to assume he was an Inuzuka and with his presence here it was also safe to assume he was the current clan heir Kiba Inuzuka.

"What's so funny shithead." Ibiki said while narrowing his eyes, even an idiot could figure out that Kiba was on thin ice.

"Your dumb question." ok so maybe not an idiot "Who would give up after coming this far because of _one_ question when could just take the test over again if they get it wrong." Kiba explained getting nods of agreement from most of the room that was until Ibiki spoke up.

"Not necessarily you see if you fail to answer question correctly you not only will fail the Chunin exams but…." Ibiki paused to create a dramatic effect "You will be barred from taking the exams ever again!" he said delighting his self in the horror that was now painted across the faces of many of the genin, the look on Kiba's face was priceless "So I repeat if you would like to skip this question then leave."

The room was silent until pushed their chair and began to leave followed by many others some people that left weren't so happy because they didn't want to leave but if just one person from team leaves then the entire team has to go as more and more people left you hear a lot of people saying "Sorry guys." and "I'll make it up to you.".

Then there was Naruto currently his shoulders were shaking and to anyone watching him it looked like he was about to give up.

Neji and Tenten were looking at Naruto worriedly 'Is that idiot really about to give up?' Neji thought not believing what he was seeing he'd known Naruto for about two years now and had never _ever_ seen Naruto give up sure he may have considered it a few times but he always pulled through.'The pressure must really be getting to him.' Tenten thought sadly since from where she was sitting with his head down and his shoulders shaking like it looked like he was crying from frustration. They were genuinely worried about him they had never seen him this upset.

Imagine their surprise when Naruto threw his head back started laughing.

'What the hell?!" was the simultaneous thought of Neji and Tenten but before they could voice their angry thoughts Naruto lifted his leg and slammed it on the table.

"Listen up scarface if you're trying to intimidate me let me tell you something." he started while lifting up his left arm "You're gonna have to try harder because your looking at not only just the next hokage but…." he he then brought his arm down and pointed his thumb at his chest "I'm also the first pirate ninja!" he exclaimed proudly causing a confusion since no one knew what a "pirate ninja" was but that wasn't the only effect of his speech.

'Damn this brat.' Ibiki thought as he surveyed the room and looked at the faces that were once full of fear and apprehension and saw how they now displayed a confidence of battle-hardened shinobi despite the lack of combat experience with some of the them(3) and to be honest he was impressed, he was also pissed at Naruto, but he was still impressed at the fact that this kid in the most ridiculous outfit that he'd seen in awhile had managed to take a room full of people who had given up and inspire them into putting everything on the line 'This loud-mouthed brat has the makings of a leader.' Ibiki thought before sighed "Alright you little shit-stains if no one else is going to leave then I'll give the question!" Ibiki announced looking around the room.

Completely sure that no one was going to leave Ibiki cleared his throat "You all passed." he said smiling.

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement everyone was shocked into silence not one thing was said no one could believe that when they were ready to put everything on the line that they would just pass just like everyone was silent.

Well….almost everyone.

"WHAT?!" was the unified shout of confusion from both Naruto and Kiba.

"You all passed." Ibiki repeated still smiling enjoying the confusion of everyone in the room "There was never a tenth question it was a test." he started and the confusion soon turned to anger and some people began to try and make their voices heard, but as soon as Ibiki pulled his bandana off his head revealing the scars on his head the room became silent as everyone stared at the only evidence of extreme and prolonged torture "You will not always be given missions with all the info you need there will be missions where you will have no idea of the layout, how many enemy shinobi are in the area, and in some cases you won't even know who the target is…." he lectured while replacing his bandana "and you won't be given the choice to accept it or not you'll just be given the general area and told to go." as Ibiki continued his lecture his eyes gained a far off look as images of dark figures running through a forest played where only he could see "When that happens the only thing you can do is plan for the worst." as he said that one of the figures in his mind fell while the others continued on without a moment's hesitation "And you have to plan well because its not just your life on the line." more and more of the figures fell until there was only two left as they landed in a clearing "And with that on your mind if everything goes to hell…." more dark figures appeared in the clearing surrounding the original residents "you have to make a choice…." one of the figures looked around searching for a way out "save yourself…." the other figure tensed and palmed a kunai "or your comrades." the figure then rushed the group killing two other figures before rushing off as the others followed him the last figure stood there looking as the last member of his group disappeared with at least fifteen hostiles on his tail.

With his lecture done Ibiki sighed as he reburied old memories "Ok, in order to start the second phase of the exam you will meet-"

Ibiki was suddenly interrupted by a black ball flying through the window, suddenly kunai shot out pinning the cloth was pinned to the roof and floor.

Everyone sweatdropped as they read the text that read:

_The beautiful and sexy Anko Mitarashi_

_Second Proctor of the Chunin_

Suddenly all attention was on a woman wearing tan overcoat with a purple inseam and a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs "Be ready kiddies because here comes the hard part!" she yelled maniacally before being interrupted.

"Anko."

"What is it scarface?"

Twitching at being called scarface a second time Ibiki explained his interruption "You're early Anko."

"What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**i'M DONE**_

_**(1)**__**We've all had tht ONE test before.**_

_**(2)I read tht in an old story i read awhile ago and it just stuck wit me.**_

_**(3)By some of them i mean the rookie 9 especially Sakura and Ino.**_

_**No note this time just**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
